I Don't Care If You're Contagious
by DevonPaigee
Summary: Kurt was sitting against the shelving unit, a blank look on his face. He looked up at Blaine. He took a moment to respond, and when he did, his voice was no more than a whisper. "Blaine?"


**Hello, everybody! So this is really random, but I hope you guys enjoy it. It's named after Pierce the Veil's song. I'm also really sorry about **_**still **_**not updating OHRW. I just got two jobs, so I've been pretty busy with those. Plus with holidays coming up and having a big family, where everybody lives close together… Yeaaah. Anyways, enjoy, and don't forget to review, favorite, or follow. 3**

* * *

Blaine opened his eyes to see the blinding sun shining through his window. He quickly squeezed his eyes back shut, not awake enough to be able to fully process anything quite yet. He turned in bed to face away from his window, and reached out to blindly search for his phone. Once he found it, he opened an eye to check the time. 11:13 in the morning.

Upon checking the time, he also realized he had a text from Kurt. _Funny, didn't he stay the night last night? _Maybe he was in the bathroom, or downstairs in the kitchen. Blaine's parents were supposed to be out of town for the weekend, so the two teenage boys were taking full advantage of the privacy.

Blaine opened Kurt's text that had been received three hours ago, at 8:28.

**Hey sweetie, had some errands to run. Will be back soon.**

_Strange, _Blaine thought to himself. _Why would Kurt be running errands so early? And what do we need?_ He pushed the thoughts back and slipped his feet off of the side of the bed, slowly standing up and stretching.

He groggily made his way to the bathroom, and looked in the mirror. His hair was loose and wild, probably due to the prior night's events. He smiled and splashed some water on his face before grabbing a t-shirt to wear with his boxers.

He made his way downstairs, and turned the tv on. Blaine usually liked to watch the morning news to see what was going on. Once he switched the channel, he turned to his kitchen to get some breakfast going. He wasn't sure when Kurt would be back, so he only made enough for just him.

He tossed a bagel into the toaster, and grabbed a small container of cream cheese. While he waited for the bagel to toast, he turned his attention to the television, where the reporter was discussing some traffic on a nearby highway. Ohio didn't typically have traffic, but for some reason, there was some heavy buildup on the biggest highway around.

He began to get some boiling water started on the stove, for his morning tea, while still paying attention to the segment. Suddenly, the tv went black, and the cameras were now on the anchors in the studio. At the bottom of the screen, words were scrolling across. "Ohio in state of emergency. Please be careful and evacuate as quickly as possible."

Blaine left the stove and walked closer to the tv. The anchors were now very frantic, completely different than what had been presented just moments before.

The female anchor was standing at her normal location, but swiftly grabbing items off of the table and throwing them in her purse. She was completely speechless, no noise coming from her other than her rapid breathing.

The male anchor, on the other hand, was talking very quickly, his face red and puffy. "Ohio, this is a statewide emergency. There has been an outbreak of an unknown infection. All that is known so far is that it's spread by biting. Do what you need to do to survive, and get out as quickly as possible." He was talking loud and quick, trying to get his point across before running off camera.

Blaine's eyes widened. _Kurt_. "Kurt!" He exclaimed, quickly dialing the number as he ran upstairs to grab necessary items in a bag and to put on pants.

Kurt answered after four rings. "Good morning, love!" He answered cheerfully. Had he not heard the news?

"Kurt! There's an outbreak, a huge infection! We have to get out of here _now!_"

"Blaine, what are you talking about?"

"There's some huge infection that's really hurting people, we _need _to get out of here now! I'm going to come pick you up, I'll be there in a few minutes. Where are you?"

Kurt took a moment to answer, and Blaine was impatient. "I asked, _where are you, Kurt?_" He asked sharply.

"I'm at Target. Please be quick."

"I will." Blaine paused before continuing. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you, Blaine. So unbelievably much."

Blaine hung up, and ran out the door, with a backpack of necessary items for whatever situation comes from all of this. He didn't worry about extra clothing or advanced hygiene products. Those things wouldn't matter if they were trying to survive.

He jumped in his car, and quickly began driving to the Target. He turned on the radio, hoping to find out more news about what was happening, but to no avail. All local stations were static, and more widespread ones were playing music or were filled with mindless babble. He settled for music and began to think about the night before.

"_Kurt, what are you doing?" Blaine asked. Kurt was looking at an old picture frame that he had found in one of Blaine's drawers._

"_Why isn't this hung up?" Kurt asked, turning the frame to Blaine. It was an old picture of Blaine and his older brother, Cooper, when Blaine was probably no older than ten._

_Blaine chuckled, "In case you don't remember, me and Coop don't have the closest brotherly relationship."_

_Kurt smiled at the picture before setting it on the bedside table. "Oh trust me, I haven't forgotten. But I do enjoy getting his random, protective texts about how we better be careful."_

"_What are you talking about?" Blaine raised an eyebrow._

"_I didn't tell you?" When Blaine shook his head, Kurt laughed loudly. "Oh god. I could have sworn I had told you. He sends me texts about how we better be appropriate, and if we're not, 'at least don't get too freaky.'"_

_A vibrant blush creeped onto Blaine's face, "He did not…" He said slowly._

_Kurt, still laughing, nodded. "Oh, he did. And does."_

"_Well… At least we're not completely obligated to take his advice, right?" Blaine winked._

_This time, Kurt's face had a small blush appearing. "What are you implying, might I ask?"_

"_Must I explain?"_

_Kurt shook his head, and reached his hands out to Blaine. Blaine jumped into Kurt's arms, wrapping his own around his boyfriend's neck. He pressed a hungry kiss to the taller one's lips, knocking them both to the bed, Blaine straddling Kurt's hips._

Blaine was snapped back to reality when he pulled up to Target. He looked around, not seeing any sign of Kurt. He quickly redialed the familiar number, waiting for a response. When the sixth ring came, and led to Kurt's voicemail, Blaine left a quick message. "Kurt, it's me, I'm here. Where are you? Come outside. I love you."

Five minutes later, Blaine pulled into a parking spot and made his way into a nearly empty Target. Confused, Blaine turned back to the parking lot. It was incredibly crowded and difficult to find an empty spot. Where was everybody?

There wasn't anybody at the cash registers, and he didn't spot anybody in the aisles. He quickly made his way to the hygiene section, where Kurt was most likely to be. When he didn't see anybody, he turned around, and heard footsteps in the next aisle. Hoping it was Kurt, Blaine wanted to just run into the aisle; however, he had played enough video games with Finn to know not to just run into an aisle or alley without checking first.

He quietly peeked around the corner, and saw a young girl hiding behind stacks of toilet paper on the shelves. She spotted him right away, and hid her head behind the stacks. He checked both left and right before quietly making his way over to the young girl.

"Where are your parents?"

The girl looked at Blaine with wide, blue eyes. They reminded him of Kurt. _Where is he, anyways?_

She shrugged, "They're gone. Everybody's gone." She whispered quietly.

"What do you—"

Suddenly, Blaine was cut off by the sound of other footsteps. They were slower, and louder. His eyes widened. "Is there room behind there?"

The girl nodded and he quickly, yet quietly, climbed behind the stacks. The two waited patiently until the saw legs. It was a bulkier man, from what it looked like. The man abruptly collapsed onto all fours, and turned his head to Blaine. Blaine held his breath, unable to move.

The man – the infected man, that is – had blood all over his face and clothes. His clothing seemed to be torn, and it looked like he was missing an arm. Blood was still dripping from what looked to be everywhere, and his skin was peeling and a disturbing shade of green and gray mixed together. Blaine thought he was going to vomit, but managed to remain completely still without making any noise. The man didn't seem to notice him, and made his way down the aisle, slowly.

Once the infected – the zombie – made its way through the aisle, Blaine slowly climbed out of the shelf. He turned to the girl. "I have to go find somebody. Would you like to come with me?"

The girl shook her head, but Blaine felt bad leaving her here. "Please? I promise to keep you safe."

The girl shook her head again. "No thank you, my mommy said she'll be back for me."

Blaine pressed his lips together. "Please come with me until then. I really can't leave you alone."

She lowered her eyes. "I'll scream if you don't leave now, so _go_."

Blaine sighed quietly, "I'll be back soon. Please be careful, and stay quiet."

He softly climbed up the shelf to get a better view of the store. Once at the top, he laid on his stomach and looked at the store. His eyes widened at the sight, and he felt his heart begin to race. There were _tons _of these…things. But no sign of Kurt.

He quickly pulled his phone out and dialed again. After one ring, he heard a familiar tune begin to play softly. _His ringtone!_

He stuck his phone in his pocket and jumped off the shelving unit, and ran towards the sound, ignoring the fact that he should be quiet. He didn't care. He was going to find Kurt and they were going to be okay.

When they reached the noise, Blaine found Kurt's phone on the floor, ringing. He quickly silenced it, and stuck it in his pocket. "Kurt?" He half whispered, hoping for a response.

All of a sudden, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to look at the shelves, and realized he was in the food section. He saw bagels next to him, and his mind returned to the bagel he threw in the toaster earlier, until he heard footsteps behind him; so he turned, not seeing anybody. He pressed his back against the shelving unit, and peeked his head out. Unbelievably, he saw Kurt a couple aisles down, on the opposite side, on the floor. Blaine's eyes widened and he ran over. "Kurt!" He whispered.

Kurt was sitting against the shelving unit, a blank look on his face. He looked up at Blaine. He took a moment to respond, and when he did, his voice was no more than a whisper. "Blaine?"

Blaine felt tears well up in his eyes as he kneeled down and wrapped his arms around Kurt. "Oh god, I thought…never mind. We have to go, _now_."

Kurt shook his head.

Blaine looked at him as if he had six heads. "What?"

Kurt looked at him with the most miserable expression imaginable. He then turned his gaze to his arm, to which Blaine's eyes followed.

"No."

Blaine couldn't believe what he was looking at.

Kurt's arm was covered and dripping with blood, a fresh bite mark being adorned.

Blaine shook his head. "No. _No_. This is _not _happening."

Kurt gave a sad smile. "You need to go, Blaine… Please be…be careful…" He said softly, weakly.

Blaine shook his head aggressively. "_No._" He said loudly. "I'm _not _leaving you. You're coming back with me and we'll take care of that, we'll make it work, I swear. I can't lose you, Kurt. This isn't it, I—"

Kurt raised his arm and placed his good hand on Blaine's hand. "I love you… Be careful…"

Tears were falling down Blaine's cheeks. "_No!_" He yelled. "You're coming with me!" Ignoring Kurt's weak protests, Blaine wrapped his arms under Kurt and picked him up bridal style, and quickly made his way out of the store, briefly stopping to check on the girl before making it to the cash registers. The girl wasn't there. Blaine felt tears falling down his face as he saw the doors. They'd be safe as soon as they made it there, he would make sure of it. All they had to do was run.

He tried to fasten the pace, and then something roughly grabbed him, sending him falling face-first to the floor. He looked up at Kurt, laying on the ground ahead of him. "I love you…" He said weakly, before his body became a corpse.

"_No!_" Blaine screamed, trying to crawl towards his love. Unfortunately, he was being dragged back by one of the infected. He turned his head around to see one infected had gotten a hold of his foot, and many more were behind him.

Blaine quickly kicked the monster, releasing his foot. He turned so he was still facing them, but he was now sitting upright, crawling backwards as quickly as he could.

Suddenly, he felt another hand on his shoulder, pulling him to the ground. The back of his head slammed into the tile flooring, and he squeezed his eyes shut. When he opened them again, he was looking into the eyes of a now-lifeless Kurt. "_Kurt!_" He tried to scream. Kurt had been turned. Blaine let the sink in for a brief moment before trying to free himself.

The monster at his feet suddenly grabbed Blaine's leg, and took a huge bite. Blaine screamed, unable to turn his gaze away from Kurt's eyes. "Kurt!" He cried, knowing it was no use now. He only wished he hadn't seen this. He never wanted to see Kurt turn into this…

Kurt suddenly cupped Blaine's face, and Blaine, sobbing, continued to try to free himself. When he failed, he gave up and looked up at Kurt, wondering why the lifeless zombie was hesitating.

That's when Kurt smiled, and went to take a bite out of his lover's living flesh.

* * *

"_Kurt!_" Blaine screamed, suddenly sitting up in bed. His chest was pounding, and he had tears running down his face.

Next to him, Kurt sat up. "Blaine! What's wrong baby?" He placed a hand on his shoulder, looking into Blaine's eyes worriedly.

Blaine took a moment to steady his breath as he looked around his room. "We're at my house?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes dear, we're still at your house. It was a nightmare. Everything's okay, I promise." He rubbed Blaine's bare back, still not breaking eye contact.

Blaine's bottom lip began to quiver. "Oh my god Kurt, it was horrible… There was the apocalypse, and you were…and you were gonna…" He pressed his lips together and closed his eyes.

Kurt gently pressed Blaine's chest down so he was laying on his back again, and laid his head on his chest so he was looking up at the younger one's face. "Babe, it's okay, we're here, and we're safe, I swear."

Blaine looked at him, and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. "I love you so much, Kurt… I don't know what I would've done…"

Kurt smiled and leaned close to Blaine's face, "Don't worry, we'll never have to find out." He pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips. After a moment, they pulled apart. "Now, if you're okay, I could go get some breakfast started if you want?"

Blaine smiled, "That sounds lovely. Just no bagels, please."

* * *

**This is what happens when you play too many zombie video games… I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. 3**


End file.
